dinosaursgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Pictures - Dinosaur Names
Dinosaurs are extinct animals which lived millions of years ago. Known for their fascinating appearances, the size of these prehistoric animals varied from being as small as that of a human palm to as tall as 12 meters high. These creatures have always enthused kids and adults alike because of their striking features and attributes. The immense popularity of dinosaurs has been encashed by many brands by means of toys, storybooks, apparels, movies, animation, etc. Especially information and dinosaur pictures are always topics for children to learn. The variety of dinosaurs Dinosaurs types are many and varied, from small bird-like creatures to the largest animals ever to walk on Earth. The subject of blockbuster films, history museum exhibits and much more, dinosaurs continue to interest people today after first appearing approximately 230 million years ago. These vertebrate animals dominated the land for more than 160 million years before experiencing a catastrophic extinction at the end of the Cretaceous period 65 million years ago. The first dinosaur was recognized in the 19th century and ever since dinosaurs have been the source of many questions. What contributed to the rapid extinction of the dinosaur? What do the latest fossil findings reveal about the dinosaur and its way of life? and many other questions related to dinosaurs. Do you know Carnivorous dinosaurs? The carnosaurs were a group of saurischian predators that grew large and had enormous hind limbs but tiny forelimbs. T-Rex, perhaps the best known of all dinosaurs. It was once considered the largest carnivore. Herbivorous dinosaurs: The sauropods were a group of large saurischian herbivores that included the world's largest-ever terrestrial animals. This group rumbled along on four enormous, pillar-like, roughly equal sized legs, with a long tail trailing behind. Sauropods also had very long necks, and their heads were relatively small. Their teeth were peglike and were used primarily for grazing rather than for chewing their diet of plant matter. Digestion was probably aided by large stones in an enormous gizzard, in much the same way that modern, seed-eating birds grind their food. How is the children connected to these prehistoric creatures? Could dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus Rex and Brontosaurus really be brought back to life with children? Visit Dinosaursgames.net website you'll find dinosaur news & features, along with plenty of pictures. Read interesting facts and information about how big dinosaurs were when they lived. Your favorite dinosaurs and kids will be the Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Diplodocus... You'll love the Dinosaur Pictures at Dinosaursgames.net because they make it so easy to find just what you're looking for. The dinosaur pictures is a lovely interactive encyclopedia packed with tons of facts and the types of dinosaur different dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles. Each creature has its own detailed page, featuring everything from the meaning of its name and its vital statistics through to its habits, where its fossils were found, and where it fits into its family. In addition, each creature is illustrated with beautifully detailed 3D models that you can zoom into or rotate. You can also see how the dinosaur compares in size to a person and to a child, which really helps to give you some perspective. Dinosaur Pictures are cute and entertaining to use and contain a surprising amount of detailed information. They’re another great way for the kid to learn about dinosaurs. They can start a scrapbook and added dinosaur pictures that they love. Check out our list of dinosaur kinds for child which includes some of the most well-known types of dinosaurs. From ferocious Theropods such as the Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus to huge Sauropods such as the Diplodocus and Brachiosaurus. For the students: Teachers can show students print and discuss dinosaur. Explain how they looked at different pictures of dinosaurs and drew one of the ones they liked. The pictures below show how people think dinosaurs looked based on what we know about them. Pictures & Names Of Some Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus Rex Check out Tyrannosaurus rex pictures for kids and enjoy a wide range of interesting information about this incredible dinosaur. Tyrannosaurus rex is possibly the most well-known dinosaur due to its huge size, ferocious nature and regular appearances in popular media. Thanks to a number of well-preserved fossils, the T-Rex has been studied in detail by paleontologists all around the world. This dinosaur is known to be the king of all predators. It had a massive jaw with huge teeth and powerful legs that can walk long distances. However, its arms were very small. Some scientists believe that T-rex was not a predator. Instead, it was just a large scavenger that fed on dead prey. They argue that t-rex's arms were too small to hold on to prey. True predators like raptors have long arms with big talons. T-rex's arms are useless in comparison. Tricesratops Triceratops meaning "three-horned face" was a large, quadrupedal, plant-eating dinosaur with three horns on its large head. Triceratops hatched from eggs and probably lived in herds. It lived during the late Cretaceous period, about 72 to 65 million years ago. Triceratops was hunted by T. rex. It is widely believed that the Triceratops used its three horns as a defensive weapon. But there are also those that believe that the horns were used for courtship rituals similar to deer, goats, and other horned animals. So the horns were just used for display. This is supported by the fact that Torosaurus and Triceratops are actually the same animals. Torosaurus has a bigger thrill with holes and is actually shown to be a triceratops that has fully grown. Triceratops was an herbivore. Triceratops could chew well with its cheek teeth (like other Ceratopsians, but unlike most other dinosaurs). Many Triceratops fossils have been found, mostly in western Canada and the western United States. Paleontologist Othniel Marsh named Triceratops from a fossil found near Denver, Colorado, USA, in 1889. At first, this fossil was mistakenly identified as an extinct species of buffalo. The first Triceratops skull was found in 1888 by John Bell Hatcher. About 50 Triceratops skulls and some partial skeletons have been found. Velociraptor When you think of velociraptor, you may remember the film, Jurassic Park. In the film, the velociraptors stood taller than humans and was a fierce predator. However, in reality, it actually stood around 2 feet tall and weighed only 33 pounds. The velociraptor was also covered in feathers. Only Utahraptor stood taller than a human and was the largest species of raptor. Although it featured some nasty looking claws, the Velociraptor was actually a lot smaller than it was portrayed in the movie Jurassic Park, more the size of a turkey than a human. This dinosaur which lived during the Cretaceous Period—around 75 million years ago. The name "Velociraptor" is combined the Latin word “Velox”, which means swift and the Latin word “Raptor” which means robber. Its diet most likely consisted of reptiles, small mammals, insects, and smaller dinosaurs. Although it is usually depicted as being an aggressive hunter in the movies, more than likely it was more of a scavenger than a hunter. Spinosaurus Spinosaurus was a giant meat-eating that lived about a hundred million years ago during the Cretaceous period. That inhabited what is now North Africa’s Sahara region, which at the time featured a large river system. It was lengths of 18 m (60 ft.), weights of between 12 and 20 tonnes. Many people think that T-Rex was the biggest predator. But Spinosaurus was actually the largest predator to walk this earth. Some scientists believe that the elongated spines were a hump. Others think that it was a sail designed to cool down the body temperature of the animal. It may be the only dinosaur that lived in the water. With the name "Spinosaurus" which means "spine lizard". Because it has long spines, flows along its spine. These bony spines were at least 1.65 meters (5.4 ft.) long. They would (probably) have been covered with skin. Also, it has long teeth, it also had short legs, and flat, paddle-like feet – all of which suggest that it was able to swim, and spent at least some of its time in the water, preying on fish. Scientists believe that Spinosaurus may have used its sail as a warning signal to intruders. The sight of the sail jutting out of the water would tell others to back off - unless they wanted a fight. Pachycephalosaurus This dinosaur had a thick skull covered in dull spikes. The thick skull leads to the idea that these dinosaurs engaged in head-butting combat. However, the dinosaur's skull was not designed or shaped to withstand impact. Thus, this theory has been dismissed. It is a plant-eating dinosaur which lived approximately 75 million years ago during the late Cretaceous Period. It was first discovered in 1938 by William Winkley in Montana. Pachycephalosaurus was 15 feet long and probably weighed in excess of 900 pounds. This dinosaur is known for its five-fingered claws, long powerful legs and three toed clawed feet. This dinosaur was an herbivore and lived primarily off of plants, fruits and seeds. Apatosaurus Apatosaurus was one of the more common sauropods in the Morrison, along with Diplodocus and Camarasaurus. It is a dinosaur which lived approximately 150 million years ago during the Jurassic Period. The name Apatosaurus means “deceptive lizard”. It was given this name by Othniel Charles Marsh because its bones resembled the bones of other dinosaurs, particularly Mosasaurs. Apatosaurus was gigantic. It was about 90 feet long, about 15 feet tall at the hips and weighed approximately 38 tons. Apatosaurus is a herbivorous dinosaur that was lived in the Jurassic Period. It was about 90 feet long, about 15 feet tall at the hips and weighed approximately 38 tons. The scientists now believe that these animals swallowed stones to help them grind up plant material in their stomachs. Rocks used in this way are called gizzard stones or gastroliths. Some people believe that Apatosaurus as the Brontosaurus. That’s because of a naming error that occurred early on in the discovery of these dinosaurs. The first one was named Apatosaurus, but one that was found later was called Brontosaurus. The public latched on to the name Brontosaurus, however, and it stuck. Unfortunately, according to the scientific convention, the oldest name is the proper name to use. Stegosaurus Stegosaurus is Famous For Rows Of Unique Bones That Developed On Their Backs And Tail. It was lived around 155 million years, in the Jurassic period. It was around 9 meters long, 4 meters tall and weighed up to nearly 5 metric tons. Stegosaurus was herbivores. Interestingly, Stegosaurus did not have strong jaws and grinding teeth. Instead, its jaws likely only allowed up and down movements, and its teeth were rounded and peglike. It also had cheeks, which gave it room to chew and store more food than many other dinosaurs. Plus, As a result of its short neck and small head, it most likely ate low-lying bushes and shrubs and other vegetation, including ferns, mosses, cycads, fruits, conifers, horsetails and even fallen fruit. Stegosaurus means "roofed lizard," because the plates lay flat along its back like shingles on a roof. But most evidence supports the idea that the plates alternated in two rows, pointy side up from the dinosaur's neck down to its rear. Its 17 plates, called scutes, were made of a bony material called osteoderms but were not solid; they had lattice-like structures and blood vessels throughout. The largest plates were around 60cm tall and 60cm wide. The plates that line the Stegosaurus’ back have inspired much debate as to their function. While they were initially thought to serve as armored protection for the creature’s back, some alternative theories have recently been proposed, ranging from an aesthetic display to heat regulation. An interesting fact to note is that of all of the dinosaurs, Stegosaurus had one of the smallest brains. Although the actual anatomy of this dinosaur’s brain is currently unknown, it is known that it only weighed approximately 3 ounces - which is extraordinarily small for a creature that weighed over 5 tons. As such, it is believed that this dinosaur was very simple and slow moving. Ankylosaurus Ankylosaurus is a dinosaur which lived approximately 70 million years ago during the Cretaceous Period and roamed the Western United States and Alberta, Canada. It was named Ankylosaurus - a name which means “fused lizard”. This animal was approximately 30 feet long, 6 feet wide, 4 feet tall and weighed right around 4 tons. Ankylosaurus were herbivores - meaning they fed on plants and trees. Since its teeth were insufficient to crush plant matter, it more than likely used their teeth to strip leaves from branches. They would then use fermentation to break down this plant material in their guts. It's easy to see why. Ankylosaurus is often compared to an army tank or bus. It has many large oval plates that were fused into its leathery skin, and these plates covered this dinosaur’s entire body except for its belly, which would have been exposed. This dinosaur also had two rows of spikes that traveled down its body, large horns on top of its head and a club like tail that had spikes on it. All of this armor was necessary for it to protect itself from some of the apex predators of the time including the T Rex, Deinonychus, and Tarbosaurus. Even though they were slow moving, and their tail clubs would not have been much defense against a Tyrannosaurus rex. The only way any of these predators could wound the Ankylosaurus would be for them to attack the underbelly of this dinosaur where there wasn’t any armor. But their extremely tough armor might have foiled the 8-inch-long (20-centimeter-long) teeth of the king of the dinosaurs. Ankylosaurus roamed across the North American West, snipping plants with its little leaf-shaped teeth. It had few teeth compared to the duckbills and horned dinosaurs. The top of the dinosaur was almost completely covered with thick armor consisting of massive knobs and oval plates of bone, known as osteoderms or scutes, which are also common on crocodiles, armadillos, and some lizards. The osteoderms of all ankylosaurs were composed of a thin outer cortical or compact bone and a thick inner cancellous bone spongy. According to an analysis, the osteoderms were probably covered with skin and keratin, the fibrous protein that makes up hair and nails in people. Conclusion Information like these can be very interesting for your kid. There are tons of species of Dinosaurs for kids to look up at our website Dinosaursgames.net. We provide all information, pictures, names of dinosaurs for kids, Parents, and teachers. If you are fascinated with these creatures and want to learn a little bit more about them. Then you can join us as we try to provide you with content that is not only informative but also entertaining as well.